Supermassive
by Helena Iothena
Summary: Athena simplemente se quedo allí parada, el pelirrojo atrapó a la pelila en fuerte abrazo, finalmente la chica volvió en sí, se volteó y clavó su vista en los orbes de su compañero, colocó sus manos en los hombros del Yagami y lo halo provocando que este tocara el piso. — Detente… — Pidió ella acurrucándose en el pecho del pelirrojo el cual rodeó sus brazos en su espalda…


**_Aquí en España ya es 25 de marzo y que mejor que un Fan Fic de la mejor pareja de todas... espero que les guste ya que hoy es el cumple de Iori Yagami :3_**

* * *

_25 de marzo… el cumpleaños número 26 de Iori Yagami y a pesar de que a este no le agradaban las fiestas en lo más mínimo los mayores de este clan ordenaban una fiesta para su deleite aunque sabían que a Iori le fastidiaban y quizá por afán los supremos lo hacían con esa intención que tenía hasta el ojete al pelirrojo. Los supremos invitaron por cartas a todos los participantes del torneo del "Rey de Peleas" a la gran celebración y a pesar de que no llevaran buena relación con Iori la gran mayoría fue a dicha fiesta organizada en su mansión. _

_Era una hermosa noche en la mansión Yagami, todos los muchachos se encontraban ahí reunidos, un fino resplandor plateado proporcionado por la estrellas cubría cuidadosamente la mansión, en el cual en ese momento se celebraba la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños número 26 del malhumorado pelirrojo._

_Pasaron los horas mientras este observaba a la hermosa ídol famosa Athena Asamiya, se veía hermosa como de costumbre que hasta le sorprendió en verla en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Por segunda vez en la noche el Yagami tragó de forma pesada al observar a ese niño psíquico Sie Kensou acercarse peligrosamente a la chica de cabello lila y hermosa cara, esa chica que desde antes de la fiesta le llamó la atención, pero que nunca se imaginó que sentiría más que una atracción física hacia ella, aunque era verdad… Athena tenía lo suyo, una hermosa y femenina figura, el solo ver a la joven heroína de "Psycho Soldiers" unos segundos lo hacían imaginarse cosas que le erizaban la piel, que lo condenaran por lo pervertido pero… joder que es el mejor hobby de todos._

_Pero ese ya no era el caso, quizás anteriormente se hubiera complacido con el simple hecho de ir a su casa y espiarla mientras se bañaba, cosas que hacía muy frecuente, pero esta vez era distinto pues no la quería ya de esa manera, él quería que fuese suya, que solo tuviera ojos para él, y le enfurecía el simple hecho de que ese estúpido niño se le acercara tanto, hacía más de una década que no sentía algo como aquello, pues estaba más que celoso, quería dejarle muy en claro a ese estúpido mocoso que esa chica pelila era únicamente suya y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. _

_Se quedó observando a la hermosa joven y detalló cuidadosamente su figura la cual adornaba con un hermoso vestido negro con encajes que llegaba hasta sus tobillos el cual combinaba con sus orbes lilas, tenían el pelo wafleado y los ojos algo delineados que le daba ese toque de ternura a su imagen. _

_Él podía escuchar a la perfección la conversación que mantenían los 2 psíquicos, estos no se percataban de ello ya que estaban muy concentrados el uno con el otro mientras bailaban al ritmo de la lenta canción que se escuchaba, el pelirrojo no se encontraba para nada alejado de ellos si no al contrario, se encontraba bastante cerca, de repente una joven de cabello rubio se acercó al él y obsequiándole una sonrisa le ofreció la mano invitándolo a bailar, la chica se veía muy joven y era bonita pero a Iori no le interesó nada y tomando la mano de la chica empezaron a bailar, no se molestó siquiera en hablarle ya que no le importaba mucho, solo concentró se atención nuevamente en la chica de cabello lila para escuchar la conversación que esta mantenía con el joven Sie…_

_-Athena quería preguntarte algo—susurró el chaval en el oído de la chica causando que a esta se le erizara la piel, cosa que causó que Iori frunciera el ceño._

_La pelila miró a Kensou un tanto nerviosa y luego le preguntó—¿Qué querías preguntarme?_

_-Athena—empezó el acercándose a la chica causando que se ruborizara un poco— ¿Quieres ser mi novia…?—preguntó mientras la canción terminaba y ambos detenían el baile, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño otra vez y se concentró aún más en la interesante conversación _

_-Sie...— tartamudeó la ídol mientras su corazón se aceleraba notoriamente _

_Pero este la interrumpió colocando el dedo índice en su boca—no tienes que responder ahora… solo piénsalo…_

_-Lo haré—dijo ella mientras Sie se alejaba de ella y comenzaba a hablar con Bao y Momoko_

_La chica pelila se quedó paralizada unos momentos pero luego simplemente negó con la cabeza para librarse de lo que sea que estuvo rondando en su mente en esos momentos, luego de eso se alejó del lugar y se fue caminando, se dirigió a una puerta que salía de la amplia habitación donde se celebraba la fiesta de Iori la cual era de lo mejor, se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y volteó a ver en donde se encontraba su amiga Yuki pero esta estaba platicando pacíficamente con su novio Kyo, pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia así que simplemente se alejó subiendo por unas escaleras, sin saber que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba admirándola en silencio._

_Iori vio su oportunidad así que se volvió sigiloso y siguió a la chica la cual subió las escaleras alejándose con cada paso que daba de la fiesta que allí se daba…_

_Cuando la escaleras terminaron se encontraba en el tercer piso, miró hacia adelante solo para encontrarse con un largo pasillo en cual estaba desierto y eso era entendible pues a media noche todos estaban en la enorme fiesta que se celebraba en la mansión, la chica sin importarle eso en lo más mínimo continuó caminando a través del pasillo el cual estaba repleto de puertas, llegó al fin de un pasillo y al doblar pudo encontrarse con otro pasillo no tan largo como el primero, vio al final de esta una puerta la cual llamó su atención aunque era muy similar con las otras a excepción que esta tenía el símbolo de los Yagami, tocó la perilla de la puerta y volteó al sentir la presencia de alguien que la miraba pero como no divisó nada ni a nadie abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación sin cerrarla…_

_La habitación era pequeña pero ciertamente acogedora, se notaba que no se usaba a menudo ya que era un cuarto de huésped, en el se hallaba un gran ventanal y al lado de esta una puerta, Athena sabía que detrás de esta se hallaba un balcón, también tenía un pequeño baño… se sentó en la cama unos momentos para librarse de sus zapatillas colocándolas debajo de la misma, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco así que abrió la puerta del balcón y salió, la vista era realmente única desde el tercer piso, admiró el cielo nocturno un rato y notó que era luna nueva por lo que esta no decoraba el cielo, solo las estrellas la cubrían con su fino resplandor plateado, estas lucían como nunca antes. La imagen de cierto pelirrojo cruzó por su mente al pensar en lo grandioso que sería vivir ahí y contemplar todas las noches la hermosa vista…_

_El Yagami entró cuidadosamente a la habitación con una risa maliciosa en su rostro, luego de eso cerró la puerta con seguro sigilosamente… la ídol aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar, detalló la habitación en busca de la chica que estaba siguiendo y vio la puerta que conducía al balcón y se acercó a esta audazmente…_

_-¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó con curiosidad _

_La chica de orbes lilas se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla más se llenó de temor al ver de quien se trataba _

_-Iori...— susurró la chica y el pelirrojo se colocó detrás de ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_La pregunta de la joven heroína quedó suspendida en el aire pues nunca obtuvo respuesta, el pelirrojo simplemente colocó su mano en la cintura de esta, quien sintió la respiración del Yagami en su cuello, Athena frunció se ceño un tanto incomoda y quitó la mano de Iori con su mano para luego voltearse y retroceder unos pasos quedando cara a cara con él, quien sonrió ante la reacción de la chica. _

_-¿Qué quieres?—preguntó la pelila con voz neutral mientras Iori se acercaba nuevamente a ella, pero este fue detenido por las manos de Athena que intentaban mantener distancia con el pelirrojo—aléjate—pidió ella _

_Iori la miró unos momentos, accedió a su petición y se alejó de ella retrocediendo con sus manos rodeando su cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, la pelila lo miró un tanto desconfiada e incómoda._

_-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?—preguntó ella posando su vista en el cielo _

_Iori sonrió ante su pregunta—Nunca me han gustado las fiesta, y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Bueno es que yo… vine a descansar y...— se detuvo pensando en porque Iori se encontraba allí y finalmente comprendió así que un poco molesta preguntó— ¿Me estabas siguiendo?_

_-¿Quién yo?—preguntó haciéndose el desentendido pero al ver la mueca de Athena simplemente contestó su pregunta sin mucho interés—no te seguía, tal vez íbamos al mismo lugar… ¿no lo crees?_

_-¡Me estabas siguiendo!—confirmó ella enojada _

_El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y dijo—Llámalo como quieras _

_-Tú eres un...— se calló al sentir que Iori le acariciaba suavemente la espalda, ella intentó ignorarlo pero joder con cada caricia que le daba sentía que una carga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo._

_Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente, su cuerpo se paralizó y su corazón ce aceleró, se sentía un tanto extraño, algo que ella nunca había sentido y quería seguir sintiéndolo, a Athena la cercanía del pelirrojo lo menos que le parecía era incomoda, al contrario… en ese momento era muy reconfortante, sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba de él, sabía muy bien lo que Iori tramaba y solo ese pensamiento hacía que su piel se erizara , quería correr, pero algo dentro de ella le pedía que se quedara allí y aunque intentaba no mostrarlo estaba asustada por lo que pudiese ocurrir en ese balcón donde solo las estrellas los iluminaban. _

_El pelirrojo aprovechó la aparente parálisis de la chica y subió hasta su oreja jugando con esta con sus dientes, la pelila sonrió inconscientemente ya que al sentir los dientes del pelirrojo sentía un leve cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo, el Yagami bajó hasta llegar al cuello de la ídol y jugó con este dejando una marcas casi invisibles en él, Athena simplemente se quedó allí parada, Iori atrapó a Athena en un fuerte abrazo, finalmente la chica volvió en sí, se volteó y clavó su vista en los orbes de su compañero, colocó sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y lo halo provocando que este tocara el piso. _

_-Detente—pidió ella acurrucándose en el pecho de Iori el cual rodeó sus brazos en su espalda…_

_Moviendo sus manos debajo del cabello de la chica deslizó rápidamente el cierre del vestido, el cual con un poco de ayuda de las manos de pelirrojo calló al suelo dejando a la chica con solo sus bragas que era la única prenda que portaba debajo de su hermoso vestido, Iori admiró unos momentos la femenina figura de la pelila, quien se dio vuelta y se abrazó a si misma ocultando sus senos al tiempo que un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, él sonrió y se acercó a la chica abrazándola por la espalda al tiempo que succionaba una de sus orejas._

_-Athena...—susurró el pelirrojo en el oído de la nombrada la cual volteó a verlo…_

_Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el pelirrojo volteó a la chica acorralándola contra una pared y se apoderó de sus labios, colocando una de sus manos en el muro, mientras que con la otra masajeaba unos de sus senos, ella únicamente colocó sus manos en la perfecta espalda del pelirrojo, Athena dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual al Yagami le pareció un tanto tierno, continuó masajeando suavemente el seno de la ídol la cual hacía presentes sus gemidos de placer, finalmente la pelila dejó que la traviesa lengua del pelirrojo invadiera su boca… _

_Sin apartarse de los labios de la joven deslizó su mano ágilmente hasta que esta llegó a la intimidad de la chica quien se estremeció al sentir la fría mano del pelirrojo acariciar con sumo cuidado su intimidad, él movió su mu mano por encima de la única prenda que ella portaba, finalmente deslizó su mano por debajo de las bragas de la chica, un gemido se escapó de su boca con solo el rose de este. _

_Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro y se separó de los labios de la chica para acercarse a su oído—Athena—llamó en un susurro que ella apenas escuchó y preguntó en otro— ¿Quieres que me detenga? _

_-No...— dijo ella _

_El pelirrojo amplió aún más su sonrisa, bajando hasta su cuello para saborear el dulce aroma de la ídol la cual movió sus manos con cautela, colocándolas en el poderoso abdomen de este y lo acarició torpemente debido a su falta de experiencia, continuó acariciándolo por encima de su camisa, la cual fue desabrochando al tiempo que el pelirrojo se deleitaba con la piel de la psíquica, ella terminó de desabrochar la camiseta negra de su compañero y se deshizo de la prenda arrojándola al suelo para acariciar su abdomen. _

_Él bajó por su cuello llegando a uno de sus senos y usando sus dientes mordisqueó y saboreó con cuidado el pezón endurecido de la chica quien ahogó un gemido al tiempo que colocaba sus manos alrededor del rojizo cabello de Iori, continuó succionando el pezón de la chica mientras que unas de sus manos se deslizó ágilmente por la piel de la ídol y llegó a su intimidad acariciándola por encima de su última prenda la cual rápidamente le pareció molesta así que se la arrebató arrojándola al suelo, Athena finalmente pudo desabrochar el pantalón blanco del pelirrojo el cual llegó al suelo dejando a Iori con solo una prenda encima._

_La pelila separó al Yagami de su cuerpo apoderándose de sus labios, luego saboreó la piel del pelirrojo para continuar bajando atravesando rápidamente el abdomen de esta hasta que llegó a su miembro, forzándolo así a recostarse en el suelo, la chica se deshizo de la última prenda de su compañero y comenzó a dar pequeñas y lentas carisias, luego aumentó la velocidad de las mismas causando que el pelirrojo soltara un gemido el cual sonó más como un gruñido._

_Él se acercó hasta ella y la separó de si tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla al cuarto y depositarla en la cama, luego se acercó a ella apoderándose de sus tentadores labios, uniendo los suyos en un profundo beso el cual fue bien correspondido, finalmente tomó las piernas de la chica y las separó para luego penetrarla lentamente llegando a un tope el cual indicaba que ella era virgen, rápidamente rompió dicha barrera arrebatando su virtud… ella hizo una mueca de dolor y él se acercó y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cuello. _

_Después la postura cambió quedando ella encima de él… pero Iori esperó a que Athena comenzara a mover sus caderas conforme a lo que sentía hasta que ambos consiguieron el placer, se unió a ella dando pequeñas embestidas al tiempo en que la chica deba pequeños gemidos, los cuales eran como música para sus oídos y lo motivaban así que aceleró sus movimientos. _

_Sin previo aviso unos pequeños golpes en la puerta provocaron que ambos se detuvieran… ¿Acaso alguien los había oído?_

_-Athena… ¿Estás ahí?—preguntó Sie Kensou mientras la chica se sentaba en la cama sin separarse de Iori_

_-Ah… sí… aquí estoy...— respondió lo más tranquila que pudo—voy a dormir—agregó provocando que el Yagami soltara una risita por lo bajo_

_A Kensou se le hizo muy extraño escuchar que iba a dormir en ese cuarto, tal vez y quizá decir "descansar" por estar un poco cansada o para meditar la propuesta que le había hecho, pero sin embargo volvió a preguntar…_

_-¿Hay alguien contigo?—preguntó Kensou_

_-No nadie, hablamos mañana—cortó rápidamente la conversación y simplemente no dijeron nada hasta que escucharon los pasos del chico alejarse_

_-¿Vas a dormir?—preguntó burlón y la chica se sonrojó con el ceño levemente fruncido _

_Luego ella sonrió y se acercó para arrojarlo a la cama y colocándose otra vez encima de él—¿Dormir?... nah es muy temprano—agregó arqueando una ceja _

_Athena comenzó a mover sus caderas e Iori colocó sus manos en la cintura de esta ayudándola con los movimientos, ambos continuaron sus movimientos mientras la chica acariciaba el pecho de su compañero que era aún mejor de lo que ella imaginó, ambos aceleraron hasta que finalmente llegaron al clímax y la chica se dejó caer al lado del pelirrojo el cual la abrazó gentilmente de la cintura_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Iori—dijo esta dándole un beso en los labios a la cual el solo sonrió complacido _

_Lo último que pudieron ver antes de dormirse fueron las estrellas, testigas de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. _

_Al despertar a la mañana siguiente los rayos de la luz entraban por la ventana los cuales eran contemplados por los bellísimos orbes de Athena, buscó con su mirada al pelirrojo que la había acompañado la noche anterior pero no pudo encontrarlo, se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la cobija preguntándose si lo que había hecho estuvo bien, al poco tiempo vio a Iori salir de la regadera con una toalla encima y esta rápidamente se sonrojó y apartó su vista, él la miró con una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, causando que a esta se le erizara la piel. _

_Se acercó a su oído y le susurró—Athena—ella instintivamente volteó y se encontró con el rostro del Yagami— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—preguntó y ella rápidamente lo besó._

_Un beso pequeño el cual se profundizó lentamente al tiempo que Iori acariciaba la piernas de la chica, quien colocó sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo obligándolo a tocar el suelo… sí… sin duda había sido ese el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. _


End file.
